


That Time The Great Prophecy Went Missing

by RabbitPie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: At least apollo is happy?, Crack, Gen, Limerick, The Great Prophecy (Percy Jackson), has been turned into a, oh woe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPie/pseuds/RabbitPie
Summary: The great prophecy has been erased from the minds of the Olympians.With Mount Olympus itself at stake everyone searches -- for a hint, a clue --Thank the gods, the god of prophecy is here to help. 😎
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	That Time The Great Prophecy Went Missing

A death by cursed blade was foreseen  
and fights lost despite the caffeine  
The choice for our bro --  
Olympus or no?  
When a big one's brat gets to sixteen

\-- The Great _er_ Prophecy, Apollo to the Olympians

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know ok maybe Apollo just wanted to rewrite that stuffy old prophecy?  
> He's in a limerick mood.
> 
> I might add a picture to this later!


End file.
